My best friend is a tiger (English version)
by enanaminorin2930
Summary: Ariel is a girl who has no friends. It has no fixed home and above all, she is tired of all the traveling. Jim is a guy that has too many friends. It has a fixed home Oh, he will like to travel! None of them has a couple ... Will they be together? Also Ariel makes the best friend in the world but not a person...a tiger...yes... Her best friend is a tiger
1. Chapter 1

Ariel, a sixteen year old girl, was finishing packing her stuff to move out… again… and it was all because of her father`s job.

Her father Triton came into the room and asked –Are you ready Ariel? – as he went closer to his daughter. Ariel answered –I`m almost done dad– as she put the last things in her big blue suitcase. He then said –Ok but hurry up cause it`s getting late and we`re going to lose our flight, I`ll wait for you in the car– and he left as he finish saying this. Ariel sighed and then said and then said to herself –Travel again, change my home again, I can`t get adapted to one place… same as always…– she then closed her suitcase, took it off the bed and headed to the car with it.

Four hours later… Triton was sitting next to Ariel and Jane was sitting next to Carlota in the back seats. Triton turned around to see his daughter with an empty look in her face headed to the window. He sighed and said to her –Ariel you always have the same look every time we travel, cheer up, I`ve heard Agrabah is a very beautiful place– Ariel said without taking the look off the window –It doesn`t matter if it is beautiful or not, anyway we`re leaving in a couple of months, like always–. Triton put a sad look in his face and he was staring sadly at his daughter wishing he could do something to make her happy and to see her smile like she did when she was a little girl.

Other two hours later… Everyone got out of the car and grabbed each one their suitcase. When they saw what was in front of them they were all thrilled with their new home, except for Triton who knew exactly how it looked like. Triton then said –Welcome to our new home– as he pointed the big mansion that looked more like a palace. The house was white and it had many towers that had the roof in the bottom oval shaped and in the top it was sharp-pointed and it was bronze color. Everyone got in and they were even more thrilled with the in-side: big pure marble halls, walls with clear tones to match and lots of fancy decorations all around. Ariel went to find a room and to install on it, Jane, her home-teacher and her supervisor, was following her as she carried hers and Ariel`s suitcases. When they got to the room Jane said to her –Beautiful place don`t you think? – as she handed her the blue suitcase. She then answered –Yeah I think so…

–Ariel you always have the same face every time we move out, I know you are tired of moving and traveling, but look at the bright side not everyone has that chance of traveling and of meeting new places like you do…

–Yeah, but I never get the chance to make friends, I never have the chance to go to school like any normal girl, I feel that I`m locked up in some sort of crystal ball that I want to brake!

–Oh I know Ariel, but you have to remember that you are not alone, you have your father that loves you very much, and you have me and I love you like if you were mine.

Ariel smiled and gave Jane a hug and said –I love you too Jane– Jane then broke the hug and said as she put her hands in Ariel`s cheeks –Now you redhead, unpack and let's go and walk around Agrabah to get to know it alright?

–Sure, although I think it`s not necessary cause probably we`re leaving soon…

Jane took her hands off the redhead`s cheeks then she stood up and said with a serious look –Ariel…– Ariel looked at her and answered –Fine… I`ll go– Jane then smiled and said as she headed to the door –See you in 10 minutes– Ariel stated to do what she was told to, and when she was done she decided to change her clothes because it was so hot in Agrabah. She put on a white short, a blue short sleeves blouse, to match her eyes, and white snickers. Then she headed to find Jane and when she found her she said –Jane I'm ready– Jane then answered –Ok, let's go.

–Wait I'm going to tell dad we're leaving.

–Ariel your dad already left, he had to go to a work meeting.

–Of course he did, he always does... whatever lets go…

–Lets go– and both of them went out to explore Agrabah.

**At the same time, but a few miles away from there... **

John Hawkins came down the stairs with a big smile in his face that caught all the family's attention. His mother Sarah asked –Can you tell why you are so happy? – as she held a funny smile in her face. He answered happily –Well I am going to see Anya and... I am sure now what I want, so... so I'm going to ask her to marry me– everyone (Sarah, his father Sinbad, and his younger brother Jim) had a surprised but at the same time happy smile in their faces. Sinbad then said as walked next to John –That's my son!– and Jim said from where he was sitting –Congrats, bro– John then said –Thanks family... would it be alright if I bring her to dinner, you know, to celebrate?– Sarah said –Of course you can! And I want to help you guys with the wedding plans– he then said –Great, see you in a while– and he then grabbed his things including his gun and he left without saying anything else.

**20 minutes later... **John made it to the woods where he planned to meet with Anya. He started to walk around the trees until he saw his girlfriend, a beautiful orange hair and blue eyes girl and she was wearing a light blue dress and she had a light blue loop holding her hair. When he saw her he started to feel a little nervous, he pulled a little black box out of his pocket, he opened it an admired the ring, it was a gold ring with a beautiful and big ruby and with little diamonds all around it. He then put it back in his pocket and walked to where she was, he grabbed her from the back in her waist, she smiled because she knew perfectly who it was and she said –John–

–How's doing the most beautiful woman on Earth?

–Happy to be with the most handsome man in the world.

She then turned around and kissed her boyfriend with love and care. She broke the kiss when she saw his gun and asked a little surprised –Why did you bring your gun John?

–Well we don't know what could be out here, I must be prepared– she then put a serious face, but he reply –You know that is true what I'm saying and I won't let any beast hurt you…

–Nothing bad would happen.

–That's what I'm hopping Anya…

**And going back with Ariel...**

She and Jane were walking all around Agrabah, visiting sales and meeting people, or at least Jane was doing that because the only thing Ariel was doing was watching some mountains covered with trees that were not so far away from there. Jane then said as she held some jewelry in her hands –What do you think about this? – but Ariel was too busy with the view, so she couldn't listen to her. When Jane noticed Ariel wasn't paying attention she said –Ariel? Are you listening to me?– Ariel then turned back to reality and said as turned her face to look at Jane –Sorry Jane, it's just that I was watching those mountains... Let's go there!

–Did you lose your head? There must be lots of wild animals in there!

–Oh please Jane! You know how much I like nature and animals! Let's go! Please!

–No way! And that's my last word!

Ariel sighed angrily and crossed her arms, but Jane just turned around and minded her own business. So Jane asked to the sales man –Excuse me, how much is this? – and that way she continued talking to him. Ariel saw that Jane was too busy and decided to go to that place. Jane then continued talking with Ariel –I'm not sure if I take it... What do you think Ariel?– she then noticed that no one answered so she turned around and when she didn't saw the girl there she said to herself –Ariel? Oh I would have to put a GPS on that girl! Ariel! – and she stopped what she was doing and started to look for Ariel.

**Meanwhile in the woods...**

John and Anya were talking and John said as rubbed the back of his head –Well Anya the reason I wanted to see you today is...– Anya saw he was a little nervous, so she smiled and said –Yes?– John then continued –Well we have being dating for a long time and I have to admit that from the moment I met you I fell deeply in-love with you– Anya smiled and said –me too– John smiled back and continued –That's why I want to ask you something– John then got on his knees and took out the black little box. When Anya saw the box the opened her eyes as tears begun to came out. John then said happily –Anastasia would you be my wife? – she put her hands in her mouth as she started to cry. She was so happy that she couldn't even talk so she just moved her head up and down trying to say yes. John understood that she tried to say yes so he took the ring off the black box, she gave him her hand; he took her hand and put the ring on it. He then stood up and hugged her as she hugged him back. Anya broke the hug to kiss her fiancé with love. But then something started to sound in the bushes that were behind them so John reaction was to break the kiss, get his gun and stand in front of Anya to protect her. Then he said to her –Don't move Anya– as he pointed to the bushes with his gun.

–John...

–Shhh...

They both stayed quiet until they saw something moving in the bushes and they heard a little roar. John waited until he saw something orange and black striped and he immediately knew what it was. Anya turned as with as a paper and she tried to scream but she couldn't, the words wouldn't come out until she breathe deeply and said with a scared tone –T-t ... tiger! – John didn't wait more and shot the animal but for their surprise it wasn't what they expected because when they saw the animal fall death they noticed that it was just a tiger cub. But immediately two more tigers, the cub's parents, came out of the bushes and they were not happy, they were roaring with all their strength as they came closer to John and Anya. John then said worried –Anya run…

–But John

–Run!

Anya started to run away as she started to cry. But one of the tigers, to be a little more specific the female tiger saw her and started to run after her. Anya turned her head around and saw the tiger so she screamed and ran as fast as she could, John heard the scream so he shot the tiger and it fall death. The male tiger saw that and got mad so he jumped over John, he was fighting to get out but the tiger was fighting too cause it was very mad and it won't let him go. Anya saw that the tiger was trying to bite John to kill him so she yelled –John! – with a desperately tone as she ran to where he was. She tried to push the tiger from the side part but it got even madder and it hit her with one of its claws but it hit her so hard that it threw her away. John saw his love laying on the ground so he yelled worried –Anya!– he was so worried about her that he, from God knows where, took out the strength he needed and he started to push and push harder until he could get the tiger off him. He then looked for his gun, that had fell when the tiger attacked him, and when he localized it he ran to get it as the tiger stood up and came behind him. He then jumped over it to get it, the tiger was about to attack him but Hawkins turned around and shot, the bullet hit the tiger in his foot and it fell. The animal couldn't stood up so John thought he finally killed it so he smile with satisfaction, but then he remembered Anya and ran to where she was. He grabbed her in his arms without lifting her of the ground and said with a worried tone –Anya... please Anya wake up– she opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw the love of her life in front of her, and she said with a low voice –John...

John answered –Anya I...– but before he could say anything else he noticed that the tiger had hurt her with its claws in her chest and she was bleeding out. Anya coughed, because she wasn't getting enough air, and took the ring off her finger and put it in John's hand as she said –Take it John, keep it– he said as tears started to came out of his eyes –What? No Anya, you are going to marry me, you are going to be fine... you have to be fine– She then answered as she started to cry too –Sorry John, it was good while it lasted, I would have loved to marry you, since I met you I knew you were the man for me, you are and you'll always be... but maybe I'm not the woman for you, things happen for a reason, and maybe I'm not the one, although I thought I was, but remember John Hawkins I love you and you will always be in my heart, always…

–Anya, don't say that! You are the one! I am sure of it! I know it because I love you! I love you Anya! You are going to marry me! You will! I know you will! You'll see! You'll be fine and we'll get married!

–You liar– she said with a funny but at the same time sad smile –I love you John more than anything in this world, I love you so, so much!– and she then started to close her eyes slowly until she was white and cold.

–Anya! Anya! Come on Anya! You can't go! You can't leave me! Anya! Anya! You can't be dea... no, you can't Anya! Anya! ... I love you...– he was yelling as he cried, he tried to move her so he wake up but it was useless, she was already gone. He leaned to kiss her love in her white cold cheeks. He then heard something behind him, when he turned around he saw the tiger was alive and it was getting up. He then said as he took his gun and stood up –It can't be... no! You dam tiger! – the tiger shook his head and saw John coming quickly, ready to kill him. The tiger started to run but it couldn't run very fast because of his feet but it did it anyway. John started to follow the tiger because he was mad and the only thing he wanted to do at that time was to kill the beast that killed Anastasia.

**Not so far from there...**

Ariel was walking around the woods and said to herself as she looked at the nature –These place is beautiful!– but then she heard two shots close to her. She was so scared and she didn't know what to do, so she went to hide in some bushes that were close to her. While she was hidden she saw a beautiful tiger that passed running and tried to hide in the woods. Then she saw a blond blue eyes man that had a look of deep hate and was standing in front of the bushes where she was hiding. John, when he noticed the tiger was gone, yelled angrily, furious and desperate –I will kill that tiger even if it is the last thing I do! You hear me beast! I will kill you! I won't rest until you're dead! – he then left to where Anya's body was.

Ariel's heart beat was getting faster and faster, she was completely freaked out because of what she saw. She started to wonder what had happen. And why do that man wanted to kill the tiger? She wanted to follow that animal to make sure it was ok, but...

Would o wouldn't she? Will she dare to go deeper in the woods, to risk herself to be attacked by some animal? How brave Ariel was?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ariel still with some fear took courage and decided to venture into the forest.

As she step deeper into the forest, she thought –Oh God, is it okay what am I doing? Well ... it's nothing bad; I just want to make sure the tiger is ok…

Ariel walked on, through the abundance of trees and shrubs, all the way was dark; she could hear the sounds of strange animals. Every step she took, every move she make, every breath, was watched by several eyes of those animals, yet she was psyched to save and protect the defenseless tiger from that hunter. After walking for a long time, she felt lost, so she sat under a large tree.

–Great, I am lost! What am I going to do!? – She said almost crying.

But at that moment she could notice in the floor a trail of blood. Immediately Ariel knew that it was the tiger's blood, so she started to follow it. Every time she approached and came closer, she ran desperately, the tiger was worse than she thought. Once the bloody trail ended, between some bushes she managed to see the tiger, so she slowly walked up to him. When she was about to touch its leg, which was where the blood came from, the tiger roared angrily, but she said worried: –No, please quiet, I am just trying to help, I just want you to get well, I will not hurt you, I'm not a bad person ... – as she showed her hands to show that she had nothing that could hurt him. The tiger heard this and saw the girl in front of him so concerned that he let her come closer, plus he was so hurt and tired that he didn´t had the strength to face her. Ariel moved carefully so that the tiger will not launch over her and when she reached to its side she sat and took its leg, stroking it gently and silently stood there thinking what she could do to help this helpless and wounded feline .

A mile away, in the woods...

– Oh my God! How Ariel does love nature!? It is so full of dirt and animals! – Jane shouted desperate and sick of being surrounded by so much greenery.– Ariel better be near, she had to come here, she was so excited to meet the forest ... but ... Why does she has to be so rebellious!? She can be miles away from me! An animal may have attacked her! She could pass out! And to top, she leaves her phone at home! It's amazing! ... And I'm talking to myself!

Jane walked and walked, looking and searching every corner of the forest, but there was no sign of Ariel, until in the bushes she saw a small piece of blue ribbon that Ariel had that day, which gave her some hope to continue her search. Several minutes later Jane found the trail of blood on the floor, she was too scared, thinking that there was a possibility that blood was Ariel`s. She was even more worried than she already was; he followed the trail running and shouting the name of Ariel.

The red-haired girl, who was still beside the tiger, could hear that her name was being pronounced in the distance and knew immediately that it was Jane and she stood up.

– Jane! Jane! I'm here! Jane! Can you hear me!? I'm Ariel! Jane!

– Ariel!?

– Jane! Here! Jane!

Jane appeared from nowhere with a desperate face, plus some dirty and disheveled.

– Ariel! You are here! And you're okay! Why? Rays you...! – She could not continue talking, because his eyes fell on the big tiger that was lying next to Ariel. – Ariel, care is a tiger!

– I know, Jane, what happens is that...

– Come quick! – Jane ran to the redhead and pulled her arm, trying to get her away from there, but she got it released and stopped Jane.

– What are you doing Ariel!? It's a tiger! It can attack at any time!

– Could you calm down a minute!? I am trying to explain something!

– What!?

– Let's see... this tiger will not hurt us, it is very hurt, a hunter shot him, I could saw it and he will not rest until he murder this tiger…

–So!?

– What "so"!? It is a helpless creature!

– It's a tiger!

– It's a being! Please ... help me to bring him home Jane.

– What!? Now you are nuts! How are we going to bring a tiger to your house!?

– He won't stay forever! We´ll just take it and cure it, his leg is very bad, if it runs well, it dies... please, just to let him heal and we bring it again, do it for me, okay?

– Ariel I don´t know it seems a bad idea...

– I beg you! Don´t you feel sorry to leave him lying here bleeding!?

Jane watched the Tiger´s paw and saw it was very hurt, besides the breath of this animal was very agitated and she could swear he was sobbing in pain. She felt sorry so she sighed and said: – I must be crazy ... okay, but only until he recovers and your father should not know any of this!

Ariel smiled and jumped on Jane, holding her strength, as she said excitedly: – Thank you, thank you, Jane! You're the best!

– I know, but I have a question... How do we take it? We can´t walk around all over Agrabah with a tiger as if nothing was happening...

–Mmm... Then let´s continue straight on, there must be a way out there somewhere and we can camouflage, we'll think of something.

– Ok, second question: How do we take it? You´re not planning the tow of us raise it and carry it, right? Cause it would be ridiculous...

Ariel stared intently at Jane and smiled wickedly. Jane noticed that smile, eyes and hair and claimed: – Oh no! No, no, no! There is no way I will carry a tiger!

**10 minutes later...**

– I can´t believe you've convinced me to load the tiger! – Jane said as she held a tiger´s front leg on her shoulder.

– It was the only way! – Replied Ariel, grabbing the leg wound with care and support letting the tiger head on her back, the back of the animal was almost crawling, but they was lucky because he had fallen asleep, and could not claim. However, although he was asleep, that did not diminish how much it weigh, what did, that after a while of walking, both fell heavily to the ground crushing the feline. – You owe me one, Ariel...

– Sorry...

They continued walking, though they fell several times, but they continued until they could notice that it was becoming less the amount of trees and shrubs everything was clearing and when they finally cleared, they ran into a stone path, lonely and away from the city. Fortunately for them, from where they were standing they could see the Triton mansion, so they had the idea to follow the path and enter from the back of the mansion so no one will notice they were carrying a tiger that seemed almost dead.

**After 30 minutes they were in the back of the mansion. **

**Step one of the plan: take out the tiger in the forest: completed. **

**Step two of the plan: to enter the house without anyone realizing: ongoing.**

As the house was so huge, there were plenty doors everywhere and could not miss, a back door, in fact more than a door it was more a fine white gate overlooking the garden. Jane opened the door carefully and so they enter silent and cautious. They were moving slowly, step by step, as quietly as possible, although they wanted to run, their back was giving them no more; loading a tiger nearly an hour is not nice you know? No, of course you don´t know! Who the hell is in a forest to found a wounded tiger and decides to take it home to cure it? Well, Ariel ... And speaking of Ariel, she and Jane miraculously reached the redhead's room, without being seen by the cooker or the housekeeper. Once in the room, they closed the door cautiously. Ariel and her guardian left to go to the cold orange floor the tiger. The animal instantly awoke dazed and roared, shaking his head.

– Shhh! Don´t make noise! Nobody can know you're here! – Ariel whispered.

Apparently he understood what she said, because he was silent, but he kept looking at her some suspicious, but he focused his attention on his leg and began to lick. Ariel realized what he was doing and knew that she had to do something with that leg.

– Jane, I will get some things to help him, while you, are watching him and anyone in between.

– What!? You're leaving me alone with an animal!?

– A second, it will not hurt.

– That's what you think! That's what they want us to think! And when you leave me alone ... BAM! I'm easy bait...

– If you were easy bait he will have already eaten you, indeed, eaten us. I'll go fast, do not be paranoid…– And without saying another word, she left her room, leaving Jane alone with the mammal. Jane was completely nervous, she thought that at any moment the tiger will pounce on her and swallow her in a mouthful, but she tried to stay calm.

– And... how are you? Does it hurt much? – Jane told the tiger, trying to get along with him.

I think it's better to have a tiger friend than a tiger enemy right? Because if it is your enemy, you have the risk that he want to eat you and kill you, but no big deal... luckily for Jane and Ariel, this tiger seemed friendly or at least had no desire to eat them, perhaps because they had shown him that they were not really bad people.

**Within minutes** Ariel opened and closed the door quietly, while having in hand a bowl of warm water and in the other hand a small cloth and a white band. – I am back– Ariel said approaching to the tiger.

– Ariel careful, if you hurt him or something you can get bite.

–He won´t do anything.

– You seem very sure, considering that it is a wild animal and you found it in a forest...

– Jane, he saw that the only thing we want to do is help, so he doesn´t have to attack me.

– All right, just... please be careful...

– Yes, don´t worry…–Ariel sat slowly beside the feline and wet the cloth in the water. She then proceeded to place it on the wound to clean the blood, the tiger roared when he felt the water that burned a lot. – Shhh! I told you to be quiet! Hang in there! – She whispered again as he roared again but in a lower tone and resigned, as if he was answering. Ariel finished cleaning the blood and began to bandage the leg with white band. Jane was impressed with how the animal obeyed Ariel, because we are not talking about a puppy or a kitten, no, we're talking about a tiger! Maybe it was just luck or Ariel just had a gift with animals ... well we'll know in time. – Ready, and stay. Just be careful not to run or move very sharply. The advantage is that the bullet didn´t enter directly into the wound, because if that would happen we´d had serious problems.

– And when did you become a professional veterinary? – asked Jane amused.

– I do not know I just love animals. Oh! Shame on me!

– What happened?

– He must be starving! I'll be back with something to eat!

– You'll leave me alone again!?

– I'll be back! – Without saying another word she ran, leaving Jane alone again.

**That same day, at around 7:00 pm and a little far from there... **

– Why? Why did this happen? Why did she died and not me? Why, why? – Said John crying at the foot of Anya´s grave, full of margaritas (they were her favorite flowers).

– John... I... all I can say is that she is now in a better place and she is looking after you from above, she will be your guardian angel. – said Jim, with tears in his eyes, trying to comfort his brother. He knew Anya from a long time and he had learned to love her like a sister, like the rest of his family that was greatly affected by the tragic news.

– I do not want her to look after me from heaven, I want her to take care from here, next to me, I want my fiancé... Don´t you understand!? The woman I love is dead and all because of a beast! – John cried even more. Jim tried to understand the pain and frustration of his brother, so he said nothing and turned a little away from him. His parents, Sinbad and Sarah, were also trying to comfort his son, but there was nothing they could do to make John feel better... at least not for now...

Jim trying to make himself feel better noted that three people approached to him, to his surprise they were his friends. Hercules, his best friend he had known since the age of 8, and the brothers Kuzco and Malina. They had known for 10 years and always they: both brothers and Hercules, where in the same class as Jim, so they were all very close. And speaking of unity, a friend is in good and bad times, no matter how good or bad it is, it should always be there, supporting, comforting, etc.

– Why did we have to come dressed in black? I feel so dark! – Kuzco claimed pouting.

– Dear brother... It´s a funeral, you idiot!

– Oh! Sorry! Considered only at funerals people should not wear black! People get more depressed! There should be bright and live colors!

–Live and bright... At a funeral!?

–Mmm... It sounded more intelligent when I thought it...

– You never say anything intelligent, Kuzco...

–There you go Miss Perfect!

– Now stop arguing! This is serious, please! – Hercules suppressed.

– You're right, Herc, you always are. – Kuzco said sighing.

– Jim! – Shouted Malina, while all went closer to him.

– Hercules! Malina! Kuzco! What are you doing here!?

– We heard the news, my friend ... – Hercules answered him with a sad look.

– Oh, yes ... it took us completely by surprise at least I still do not believe it.

– And how is your brother?

– Bad, torn, broken, sad ... and no wonder, today he was going to propose her to marry him...

– But what happened?

– We don´t know well, just that she was killed by a monster, a beast ... that's all he have said, we don't know anything more ...

– Poor John! Although I didn´t knew Anastasia well, but she was a very beautiful person... – Malina said.

– She was... but hey, now all we can do, my parents and I, is stay strong for him.

– I´m sorry, more for your brother, but remember that we are here if you need us– said Hercules.

–Hercules is right, I'll always be here for you ... I mean, we are! We'll be here for you! – Malina pointed a little nervous.

– I know and thank you very much, guys. I could not have best friends… – Immediately Malina lunged to hug him, and Hercules and Kuzco suit.

**Again with Ariel...**

– I still think this animal sleeping here is a bad idea. – said Jane, as she helped Ariel to put a few pillows and blankets in a corner for you know who.

– Nothing will happen because he sleep here, his leg is just going to start to recover, so it can´t walk through the woods, he can´t hunt and he would starve. Also, here he is more warm and comfortable.

– Mmm well, but if anyone finds out about this, especially your father!

– No one will notice it's just for a few days. It´s going to be fine.

– It better, because I'm not an expert or anything but having a tiger in your house is a crime, illegal ... Do you understand?

– Yes, I understand and I am aware of it, but I'm not doing anything wrong to label it as an offense or a crime, I'm watching him... anyway I can´t have it forever, anytime we´ll move again...I'll only have him until his leg heals.

– Are you sure?

– Sure, you have nothing to worry about.

– Well, I'm a little calm, then ... Well, it's a bit late so go to sleep, the trip was very tired.

– Good night, Jane.

– Good night, Ariel.

Jane kissed her on the forehead and left the room to go to hers. While she left Ariel alone with the tiger. – Well, this is where you will sleep, I ask you please not to damage my room, or run away from the balcony, if you throw out there you will reach the city and probably they´ll kill you, so it's better to stay here. Ok? – Ariel warned, when his "friend" settled into the pile of pillows and blankets that had been placed for him. Ariel before getting out of there once again saw that beautiful feline and decided to bring her hand slowly to the head of it, he was alarmed and tried a little roar, but Ariel told in whisper: – Do not do anything, and you know if I wanted to do something bad to you from the beginning, I would have. I want you to understand that I am not a bad person, I'm not. – Ariel stepped closer her hand and he let the girl be cherished. Ariel smiled and stood up, turning to his big bed with blue covers and gold decorations. She closed her eyes and thought that everything that had happened that day was amazing, really amazing.

For the first time in many years, her life became interesting, she was happy. Her only regret was that at some point she would have to let the tiger go and she would go, and leave Agrabah forever.

But...

If I were Ariel I would not be so sure, life can give many surprises ... and definitely it was going to give Ariel a very large one in less than she expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The next morning at 6 a.m...**

Ariel slowly opened her eyes and saw the sun just lit her room. She ran her eyes all across her bedroom, until she ran into that orange animal with black stripes, which for her surprise was sitting on the cushions, with his eyes fixed on the skyline. Ariel got up and knelt beside him –You're an early riser, huh? Did you sleep well? –But this tiger didn´t make any sound or any moves–, What is it? Does your leg hurts?

This still didn´t give any indication of whether he had not turned to stone. Ariel was left staring at his eyes and tried to follow his gaze to where he watched so attentive–. Do you miss the forest? That's it, isn´t it? I know you want to go there but your leg should heal, when it heals I promise I'll let you in your home.

Once again the silence abounded in the room, if anyone were listening behind the door, it would think that Ariel's crazy to be talking to herself, but if you think it well speaking to yourself is not so strange, if you have no one to talk to and you need to talk to someone, who better than yourself? Nobody understands you better than you. It is "relaxing" talking to yourself, you feel you can say anything you want without the fear to be judged... Well I digress a bit of topic, now you probably think I'm crazy for having the mentality of "speaking to yourself is good" but I must not be the only one who thinks so, or at least I hope...

Anyway, Ariel was surprised that the tiger didn´t react. What happens is that this animal was totally depressed because, just in case you don´t remember, John killed his partner and his cub... Let´s say that this tiger was feeling the same as John, the same pain, the same suffering, the same frustration and not only were they feeling the same… They had a common desire... to assassinate guilty of murdering whom they loved –Hmmm you know something? Since we will be together for a few days, you should get a name... so I don´t have to call you tiger or animal, shall we? –said Ariel with a sweet tone, and for the first time, the tiger moved his head slightly to face Ariel. She then smiled and continued: –So, we have to put you a nice and original name... mmm… let´s see... How about Flounder?! –He looked surprised and slightly shook his head as trying to say no–, I know, it sounds like a name of a fish...let me think... Sebastian? No, sounds like crab...come on it can´t be that hard to name a tiger... Ok it has to be tough, but tender at the same time...hmmm... I got it! Rajah! Your name will be Rajah! –. The tiger look at her again and he was quite happy with the name and he demonstrated it with a small, low roar. Ariel understood perfectly and smiled–. Perfect! From now on you will be Rajah!

–Ariel, are you awake? –said her father from the other side of the door. Ariel was alarmed when she heard him and nerves began to invade her, considering she didn´t know what to do with Rajah– Oh, no! He can´t see you! –whispered Ariel to Rajah, while he was hardly trying to understand what was happening.

–Ariel? –insisted his father.

–Hmmm… Give me a second, Father! –Ariel anxious and stressed tried to get Rajah to move into the closet –Help me please! Move! –, Rajah hit a small roar and got in the closet, while Ariel opened and then closed the doors of it. Ariel finished hiding everything well and closed the closet doors that had golden decorations. Ariel jumped on her bed, pretending that all was normal –. You can come in Dad! – Ariel shouted. Triton enters and smiled at his daughter–. I'm glad you've awakened, how did you sleep?

–Well! Good! Super good! Grate! –said Ariel nervous turned her head to see the closet, only wishing his father left fast so Rajah didn´t get an attack of claustrophobia and got angry out of there.

–Jane told me you went to walk around Agrabah yesterday.

–Ah, yes, yesterday...

–What do you say? It's beautiful, isn´t it?

–Yeah, sure...

–I am glad you think so. And you finished unpacking your stuff?

–Uh, yeah, totally.

–Perfect, can I see your closet to see how you organized everything?

–Yes, of course... Wait! What!?

–I want to see how you put your things –said Triton as he walked towards the closet doors, but Ariel ran and stand in front of the doors, avoiding his father to open them.

–What happens, Ariel? –he asked surprised.

–I just ...um...I... I have not totally cleaned it! Yes! That! I have some things messy and don´t want you to see it! –she improvised fast and nervous.

–Oh, okay. But clean it fast; remember you have your lessons with Jane.

–Yes, father...

–Well, I am going then, I have tones of work to do. Today I will come late, but when I have some free time, we´ll go to dinner somewhere.

–All right! –said Ariel, then Triton kissed her on the forehead and left Ariel ``alone´´ in her room. He got out and closed the door of his daughter room, Ariel gave a big sigh of relief and opened the closet door, and instantly Rajah got out of it with an anger face.

–I'm sorry, it was my father and he can´t know of your existence... The good thing is that he is almost never at home, so we won´t have many problems with him –Rajah sat and she did the same–, Rajah, do you like me? –. He turned to see her in the eyes for a long while and then nodded his head slightly, we could say that Ariel at that moment was very happy...let´s think it…I would be happy too if a tiger likes me, of course... unfortunately that will not happen, but life goes on, just ignore my weird wishes.

Ariel felt a huge desire to hug him, but stopped and patted his head –Are you hungry? –, again, Rajah nodded –Ok, I'll get something to eat, I´ll go fast, and you know do not do anything crazy. I´ll be back in a snap –. Without another word, she left, leaving Rajah alone. " This girl has something that...makes me feel safe... happy, I do not know ... Will we become friends?" Rajah thought, yes, the tiger was thinking of Ariel, of course he did not think in "human", his thoughts were in ``tigeristic´´ language or something like that, but as the good person I am I decided to translate it for you, so you will understand, otherwise it would just be like, "Rawr, rawr, rawr".

Well, let's change a bit the atmosphere and the people.

**Hours after at the Kuzco Academy...**

Jim and Hercules were sitting side by side, scribbling in their notebooks and on the next table there were Kuzco, staring at Hercules, and Malina paying attention in class, as always, and then on the other tables there were other students, which you will know little by little.

–I'm falling asleep –Hercules told Jim in sleepy tone.

–I know, I am sleeping too...this teacher just talks and talks...it´s so boring...

–Totally agree...

–Mr. Hawkins! –Professor Milo exclaimed, turning to Jim. Jim startled by the sudden call, straightened and said: –Yes professor?

–Can you tell me what I just explained?

–Hmm y-yes...hmmm you were talking about...hmmm…about... –However, the bell rang to go to recess, to which Jim smirked.

–We will have to leave it for later, teacher! –Jim rose from his seat, like all other students and were gradually emerging.

–Saved by the bell –Hercules joked, tapping him lightly on the arm.

–What can I say? –Jim smiled and winked.

Once the class was empty, Milo sighed and said to himself: –The youth of these days...

–Jim, did you do the math exercise I said? –asked Malina, while the four of them (Jim, Hercules, Kuzco and Malina) were sitting in one of the tables that were out on the green.

–Oh! That´s true! I forgot it Malina...

–Hmmm okay, then I´ll have to help you to study more.

–Are you sure? I feel like am taking too much of your time...

–Not at all! I love being with you! ... Studying! Obviously!

–Yes, well, thank you.

–You don´t have to thank me anything.

–Did not hate this weather!? –Kuzco intervened frustrated, touching his head.

–Why do you say that? –Hercules asked puzzled.

–Excessive heat causes sweat and my hair is horrified! –. Then everyone turned to see Kuzco with a face that said: "You've got to be kidding!?" Jim then said with a malicious face: –Awwnnn you don´t want to get your hair messy sweet Kuzco?

–No, I don´t!

–In that case...I think we can fix that...

–Really? How can you...? –He was interrupted because Jim with his two hands began mussing his hair while sticking very sharp cries like those of a girl in a horror movie.

–Stop it Jim! That´s enough! Nooo! –said Kuzco crying. Jim took pity on him and decided to stop, but could not hold the laughter, just like Hercules and Malina.

–You're mean! –Kuzco claimed him with a pout, while trying to accommodate his hair.

–Of course, I am –. He then winked and laughed again.

**Days later ...** Ariel and Rajah increasingly became more united, Rajah obeyed the redhead around, and you could say that she had "tamed" him.

Ariel got his friend into the closet again, and left her room to go and take a shower.

**15 minutes later...**

–All right, now I´ll go put Ariel's clothes in her closet –said Carlota (the housekeeper and the chef), as she enter to Ariel´s room with a basket of clean laundry. She went to the closet and opened the door. Rajah to see that it wasn´t Ariel, attempted to camouflage more with clothes. Carlota begun to accommodate clothing and she could see the bottom of a kind of orange coat with black stripes, she thought it had fallen, so she tried to grab it, but when she touched it, Rajah roared and Charlotte hit a tremendous shout that was heard through all the house. Ariel from the bathroom, as he finished dress (walked a denim jeans and a white blouse with white sandals), heard it and could only think of "Shit, we´ve been discovered!" She desperately ran to her room and run into Carlota that was lying on the floor, trembling so afraid that she could not speak. Ariel saw Rajah was sitting in front of Carlota as usual and rushed to help lift the housekeeper.

–Carlota, calm down.

–T-t-tiger!

–Calm down, it will not hurt you.

–What do you mean!? There's a tiger in your room! We must flee! Spread Ariel! Run!

–Carlota! Rajah won´t do anything! He is good! Do not scream anymore!

–Rajah!? What are you talking about?

Soon Jane came into the bedroom and alarmed with a worried face said: –What happened!? Who cried!?

–Carlota...

–Oh... She discovered it from what I can see...

–What!? Heard what?! You knew? Here was a tiger!?

–Jane, close the door, we have to explain her everything.

–Explain what!? –Jane closed the door and between the two sat Carlota on the bed.

–I want you to calm down, Carlota. We will explain everything, but you must remain calm... That tiger will not do anything, absolutely nothing –Ariel said in calm tone.

–Hmmm o-okay ... –Carlota said, still somewhat shaky.

–You see, it all started when ... –And so Ariel began with an explanation of how that orange stowaway had come to the mansion. When she finished telling the story, Carlota still didn't believe, she had been impressed with the whole story and how was that Ariel had been hiding, along with Jane, Rajah for several days.

–Now, Carlota, I will ask you not to say a word to my father, please.

–What!? You can´t ask me that! This is a very big lie! How am I not going to tell your father that you have a tiger as a pet!?

–Because he`ll never let me keep it here! He`ll send it to a zoo or something! Besides... It won`t be forever, just until its leg heals, so it is really not necessary that dad finds out. Please! –Ariel pleaded with a smile from ear to ear and her eyes open and full of shine.

–I haven`t seen you smile like that in a long time, since your mother was still with us... – Carlota said some painful with watery eyes. Athena, Ariel's mother, had died when Ariel was very small and she was always the one who kept the joy in the house, she was one of those people that just with one smile of hers, could lifted the mood in an incredible way–. I´ll keep your secret... I just hope that he does not realize it on its own, if he does, you're in big trouble.

–Thank you, Carlota! Neither can you tell Grimsby!

–I will not. Luckily today he is not in the house, if he were he would heard my screaming and he would end up realizing it anyway.

–I think so, but the important thing is that now, no one will know.

–I hope... Well! I will continue with my chores, with your permission –. Carlota got up from the bed, looked repulsively to Rajah, surrounding him, grabbed the laundry basket that was over on the floor and left the room.

–Jane, I can ask you something?

–Of course.

–Is it true that since Mom died I haven`t smile the way I did it now? –Jane was surprised by the question and looked down– Yes, it's true. It had passed long time since you smile that way... happy, excited ... and the way your eyes sparkled, it was just as glowing as when you looked at your mother, when she told you a bedtime story –. Ariel smiled and looked down, and said nothing.

–You miss her, don`t you? –asked Jane.

–Yes, although I was very small and I can barely remember her, she was my mother and I miss her... – Jane without thinking twice embraced Ariel with all her might, while few tears escaped from Ariel. After the hug Jane noticed that the redhead's cheeks had tears all over them, so, with her hands she wiped Ariel`s face–. Well Ariel, it's getting late, give Rajah something to eat so he won`t starve and we will go study.

–Okay –Ariel left the room to find some food and Jane went into the garden with several books, waiting for Ariel to start her class.

**The next day, at around 3:00 pm...**

The group of friends were in classes, with the sports uniform (men: blue shirt with pads, white shorts and with their shoes; and women: blue shorts and white blouse, short sleeved, close-fitting, along with their shoes), they were in physical education or sports class.

–All right, we have completed the class today, I congratulate some who have worked hard and the ones who haven`t, I recommend you put the batteries on –said Professor Li Shang–, Ah! I almost forgot! Tomorrow everyone should be here at school at 6:30 am for the tour that we will have in the forest. Now you can go.

All students, correction, all tired and sweaty students left the gym and the girls went to their dressing room and so did the boys.

–Hey Herc, how dull tomorrow`s excursion, don`t you think? –Jim told Hercules.

–A lot, and besides, it's in the forest, there is nothing to do...

–Right... Let's break away!

–Jim, if we escape again they will expel us... Also lets see the bright side, all the girls will go in super and tight shorts and short sleeved blouses, we can`t lose that –said Hercules, with a sly look.

–You're a fucking pervert...

–I prefer the term: female fan.

–Oh God...

–We`ll have fun, you'll see...

–I hope so...

**In the Triton mansion...**

Ariel was on the floor of her room playing with Rajah and realized that he was fully supported in both legs –Oh, I can see that now you can support both legs... Let's take a look... –Ariel carefully remove the bandage that Rajah had and noted that now his leg was as good as new, so she smiled –Rajah! Your leg has healed! How nice! Now you can run and get back to your normal life! Oh... –Ariel knew it was time to let her friend go, so with a crisp voice and watery eyes she confessed: –So you don`t need me anymore... And you can take care of yourself, you will not live here anymore... –Rajah saw Ariel with sad eyes and down his face in pain –Can I say something? Although we met a few days ago, you're the first friend I have and not only my first friend, but my best friend... –. The redhead was at his side, hugging him tightly, Rajah somewhat surprised by the hug, put his left leg on her back, returning the hug– I`ll better take you tomorrow morning to the forest ... –said stuck in the soft and silky coat of Rajah.

So... Ariel and Jim for different reasons, have to go to the same place… the same day...

Mmm...

Interesting...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day at 6:37am in Kuzco Academy...

—Is everyone ready? —asked Professor Li Shang to the students.

—Yeah —they said in unison.

—All right, come on.

—I think I'll die of boredom —Jim whispered to Hercules.

—You won't be alone pal —Hercules answered.

And so all students boarded the bus and started the forest road.

**Then in Ariel's room...**

—Why did you call me so early, Ariel? —Jane asked rubbing her eyes, still in her yellow sunset colored pajamas.

—I need you to help me get Rajah out of here, Grimsby can't realize that he's here, so I talked to Carlota and she will distract him, but I need you to help me to get Rajah to the garden.

—Oh, all right, but you're going alone into the forest, I haven't had much sleep.

—Yeah, sure, don't worry. Just help me.

—Fiiinee...

And so Ariel (which, incidentally, was dressed very nice, denim shorts, a sleeveless blouse and light pink shoes the same color as the blouse) and Jane took Rajah to the garden, while Carlota won't stop talking to Grimsby like some crazy person, so he didn't realize anything. Once the three fugitives were in the garden, they went to the white gate and still somewhat sleepy Jane told Ariel: —Beware, Ariel, please.

—Don't worry, I'll be fine.

Jane opened the gate and so Rajah and Ariel left the house to go to the meeting point of these two. All the way, Ariel kept thinking that the first friend she had made, was going to leave, the first time she felt really happy, would be wrinkled and launched as a slip of paper in the trash.

**Meanwhile in the forest...**

—Alright guys, the walk starts here, we will go to a big hut where we will eat and after that, we will have a series of activities —said the professor Marina.

And so the student started with the tour.

However one went with the world's most boring face ... as you are suspecting ... Jim...

—Hey Herc let's escape, we'll take a walk out there, no one will notice —Jim whispered.

—Count me out; if my parents hear that I escape again, they'll kill me. I'm sorry, buddy.

—How boring are you! But, okay, so you can cover me.

—What? Cover you? —Hercules turned to see Jim, but then realized that he had disappeared into the bushes—, Jim, you're an idiot... I hope no one realizes it...

The whole group and the two professors continued their walk, on the contrary, Jim went exploring to who knows where.

Almost half an hour later the students reached their destination, tired and busy.

—Ok, I will now call you one by one to make sure everyone is here —said Professor Li Shang.

—Oh no, no, no, this is wrong —Hercules thought worried.

So the professor started to call everyone, until he got to the name of Hercules and guess who was next... yes, Jim...

—Hercules

—Present!

—Jim

—Emm h-here, present —answered Hercules, aggravating his voice, trying to liken it to Jim's.

—Jim?

—Present! —Hercules replied.

—Jim? Where are you? I don't see you.

—Here professor...

—You're not Jim! Why are you pretending to be him? —Aurora shouted with an annoying voice.

—Aurora! —false Jim cried.

—Jim? Where is Jim Hawkins!?

—Emm well... he... he decided to... to explore in his own... —confessed Herc approaching to Li Shang.

—What!? What is he thinking!? How dare you to help him!? You are in big trouble! Now, look, let's find Hawkins! —said Shang, then furious he grabbed Hercules arm and took him into the trees to search for the escaped one while all others whispered that they were going to be expelled, others said they were going to be suspended, etc..

—Well, silence! There is no need to be talking! —Marina suppressed.

**In the same place but a long distance away...**

Ariel had just come to the place where she found Rajah Shot and bleeding that day.

—Well, Rajah... —begun, with her voice a little brittle—, I think this is the end ... now you can be a normal tiger and return to your life ... I, I'm glad you've healed and everything, but I must admit that I will miss you ... a lot. I love you, tiger —. The redhead embraced Rajah, while the tears came out of her. Ariel let go and kiss his forehead and in response, Rajah sob with watery eyes. She wiped her tears and patted him on his back and the tiger pushed her in sense of play with his head, making Ariel fell in her back.

—How rude! —said Ariel some annoyed but with a smile. Rajah jumped on her and began to lick her face, like a cute and cuddly puppy.

Then Jim went through a few bushes and could hear screams (actually it was the laughter of Ariel, but he mistook sharp screams) and followed the sound alarmed and got to where Rajah and Ariel were, but he, seeing a tiger was on top of a young, thought that it was attacking her.

—No! Leave her! Animal, leave her alone! —shouted as he grabbed sticks and stones from the ground and threw them to the tiger.

Rajah when he felt something hit him looked away and faced Jim furiously.

—No! What are you doing?! Stop it! —Ariel shouted to the stranger.

Rajah ran, dropped Jim and roared as hard as he could. Jim tried to shake it off, but it was too strong.

—No! Wait! —she despaired bellowed, running at the foot of them —, Rajah! Get off of him now! —The tiger looked at her with an angry look but she gave it back, saying: —I said now! —Rajah annoyed left Jim free to sit to one side.

—Are you okay? —Ariel asked, helping him up.

—Y-Yes...but... How did you do that?! Is that your pet? Or something!? —answered Jim, completely shocked and stunned.

Ariel laughed —Something like that... you see, a few days ago I found him here wounded, I was very sorry to see him, then I took him home to heal, but he's now healthy and it's time to let him go, just ... I will miss my first friend...

—What? What do you mean? Your first friend?

—I have no friends...because of my father's work I must be traveling and I can never make them...

—Wow, that sounds...awful...

—It is, but I'm used to.

—What would you say if I double your friends?

—Huh?

—I could be your friend, so you'd have one... human... —he said with a smile, looking at those beautiful and intense sapphires.

—R-really? —the nerves invaded her, she couldn't stop seeing his eyes, his blue-green eyes, which were to die for, but not only his eyes, but all he was really attractive.

—Sure, why not?

—Emm... but... I'll probably leave here in a few months or even weeks...

—Who cares? We will keep in touch.

She, with a smile that had left Jim hypnotized, replied: —Agreed.

—Great! So we're friends —he extended his hand to shake Ariel's for the gesture of friendship. She nervously, was approaching her hand slowly. A few inches of joining hands a screaming was heard not far away: —Hawkins! Come immediately!

—Oh, no! —Jim exclaimed and took his hand away with a frustrated face —I'm sorry, but I have to go!

—S-sure, don't worry.

—See you again sometime! —he evaporated, trying to find those who were looking for him and he was hoping they didn't kill him and also to see again that beautiful young lady.

—I hope we can meet again...actually, I hope... —called out the redhead. Rajah was looking serious and somewhat disgusted.

—What!? Why are you looking at me like that? If it is because he throw you rocks and sticks it was because he thought you were doing something wrong and he... wanted...to help me... a guy wanted to help me and he was very handsome... But what am I saying?! He could never notice me in that way! Also...I don't think I get to see him again...I don't even know his name... —said, but Rajah still was facing her angry. Ariel noticed what he was doing and bent to fit his height— Rajah ... don't forget what we came here for... You have to stay, this is your home, you can't stay in my house... Thanks for being my first friend, I repeat, I will miss you a lot —, once again, she hugged him with tears in her eyes and ran away without looking back, while the tiger was left alone, following her with a sad and sorrowful look.

Talking under other topics… Li Shang, who was burning in anger and the two students, went to the cabin, in a deep awkward silence, until Jim broke it telling his best friend —I told you to cover for me...

—I made it up as I could, but Shang realized you weren't there...

—But...

—Stop talking, you two! When we return to the Academy, you will have to do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups and run until your legs don't respond!

—Hey, that's unfair!

—It's not unfair! I won't say anything to the principal Yzma, but I will punish with physical activity! I don't want you to do that ever again, Jim Hawkins! Something could have happened to you and we would have been responsible! And you, Hercules, you don't have to help your friend in all the bad things he does all the time!

—Sorry, Shang ... —said both at the same time, with their heads down, but Shang was very angry to respond, he just kept walking up to where all the others where.

—Jim! —Malina cried, running to his friend —, You're all right!? Where have you been!?

—I'm fine, I'm fine, and I just went around for a walk...

—Luckily, I was very concerned ... well, everyone! In fact, people were worried about you!

—Nothing happened to me... in fact, I was having an excellent time.

—Oh, really? Why? Have you made friends with a tree? —asked Hercules.

—I saw the most pretty girl on Earth...

—What!? Who?! —Malina asked indignant.

—A girl with red hair, beautiful blue eyes and a smile...that's the most adorable smile I've seen in my life... and her voice... it was like hearing a song of an angel...

—Oh! Apparently someone got a girlfriend! What's her name? —Hercules continued giving a small blow to the chest.

—It's... oh, no... I didn't ask her name! Or her number, or anything! How would I get to see her again!?

—You are a complete idiot! —Herc gave him a blow on the head and Jim brought his hands to his face in frustration and regret.

—Well! What can one do? You'll just have to forget her! —Malina added with a smile from ear to ear and then turned around and left.

—I think Malina is right, you should forget her... well, she sure wasn't that pretty... —he pushed Jim and joined Malina.

—No, she wasn't pretty... she was a lot more beautiful than that... —he sighed and followed the group of students.

**Back at Ariel's home...**

She was lying in bed, unable to stop crying... Imagine how ugly it would be to know that the only friend you have done was gone and to not ever see him again... it must be awful, I don't think anyone likes to feel that, anyone...

The stars had invaded, the sky darkened, accompanied by a cool breeze. Somehow suffocated to spend all day in her room, Ariel went to the huge garden, because it was such a beautiful night. When she reached the garden she began to walk everywhere, until she got tired, sat on the edge of the fountain. Tucked in her thoughts, he heard a noise between some massifs and as usual, went to find out what it was.

In those seconds the massifs moved and guess who came out of them... Yep, Rajah, who managed to reach the house, thanks to the smell of Ariel that he already knew.

—Rajah!? What are you doing here?! —Ariel whispered totally surprised. He moved closer to her and licked her cheek; ultimately he was fond for her —Rajah you can't be here, if you my father sees you...

—Ariel! Where are you?! —his father shouted from inside the house.

—Oh no... Rajah stay here, hide and don't move until I come and see you... I'm coming Dad! —she ran and came to her father in the living room —, Did you call me?

—Yes, Ariel ... we need to talk...

—Ta- talk? About what?

—Sit —so she did— Well, Ariel ... I've noticed that these days you have been...different...

—Different? In what sense?

—In the sense that ... you are more energetic, happy ... I haven't see you in a long time like that and I think it's because you really like Agrabah, isn't it?

—Well ... sure is Agrabah what else can it be, why?

—Well... I know you're tired from travel and... I've talked to various people and I have well, no wait, very good news.

—What!?

—I managed to settle down and we don't have to travel more, we can stay here in Agrabah, forever.

—Wait, what!? Are you serious?!

—Fully... I know that every year you travel with me without complaining, but never took you into account and plus it is good to stop for a while. We'll stay living here.

—I can't believe it! No more trips! It's amazing! —she didn't think it twice and pounced on her father, hugging him tightly with a big and shiny smile.

—Wow! Someone is happy! —her father replied, returning the hug.

—Obviously I'm happy! It's the best news I've been given in my life! Finally a permanent place!

—Ah! But that's not the only good news I have to give...

—Other news!? ? What can be better than this!? —asked breaking the hug.

—Ariel, well... I know you're 16 years old, coming up on 17, next year you will go to college, that means that this is your last year studying ...

—Yes, and...?

—I feel that I haven't been very considerate with you, Ariel...you have never been able to go to a school...always with personal studies, so you have not unwrapped socially and I believe I was a bad father in that sense... So, since we're going to live here...well, I... investigate, made a few calls and you enroll in an academy achieved, at least you get to spent your senior year at a school like you always wanted.

—It's a joke!?

—No, it's not. You're starting this Monday in fact tomorrow I'll buy all the books and your uniform.

—AHH! —cried Ariel, in shrill and euphoric, pulling back on his father— I love you, I love you, and I love you! You're the best dad in the world! Thank you! —she laughed, so did Triton.

—Well, well! I think someone found out of the news —Jane said as she entered the room with a smile. Hearing this, the father and daughter separated and Ariel frowned.

—Did you know about this, Jane?

—Of course! You're the only one who didn't know, we wanted it to be a surprise when the academy was definitive.

—But ... if I study in an academy... What about you, Jane?

—Jane will live here, but she won't give lessons only to you.

—What do you mean, dad?

—Your father means that, I'll give classes in the academy you will attend to, I will be a substitute teacher.

—I don't believe you!

—Believe it!

—AHH! —This time she got up and hugged Jane, as she jumped with excitement— You are the best, really! I'm too excited! Nothing can remove the immense happiness that I have! —. Not wiping the smile off her face she gave a kiss on the cheek to Jane, another to his father and went hopping like a little girl into the garden.

When she arrived, she went where Rajah was hiding and made him got out —Rajah! I have great news! ... I'm staying! I'm staying here forever! We can still see each other! We'll think of how, but that doesn't matter now! I can stay with you! —. Rajah became restless and Ariel could see his friend's eyes lit up with joy and a small smile crossed his snout, so she didn't hesitate to hug and kiss him in his tender and puffy face.

Told you! A surprise awaited Ariel! And what a super surprise! Don't you think? Her life took a radical turn! Nothing will be the same from now on...

Nothing...

Let's venture a little further...

**On Monday of next week...**

Ariel sat at her dressing table, admiring how she looked in the uniform (short sleeve blouse, gray, buttons, above burgundy vest, edged dark orange, next to the logo of the academy, plaid skirt burgundy with dark orange and finally black shoes and white socks for the calves, adorning a thin orange border, as the rest), and she felt strange using it, she never had the need to wear a uniform. She brushed her hair, putting a thin gray tie to match; bathed in perfume smell cherry (as was customary), painted her lips with a soft pink glow and finally grabbed her black bag crossed, where she had already, all books and materials.

Lowering ran into Jane, beautiful as always, this time with her favorite yellow dress and her hair up in a bun. Both went to the car and left for Kuzco Academy. Throughout the journey, Ariel was very nervous, thinking what a school will be like, how will be the people, the teachers, the environment ... How will all be...

About 25 minutes later they were at their destination.

—Good luck to both! You'll do just grate! —Triton said, while they were coming down from the car.

—Thanks! —they answered in unison.

The car started and they, impressed by how nice and big it was Kuzco Academy, entered the large beige building with a large glass door, several rectangular windows scattered throughout the school, and big on top the name in wine and gold. Besides around it, very green.

Upon entering, Jane wasn't surprised how it was, it was a normal school, with several doors, lockers, blackboards with ads, no big deal, but for Ariel everything was wonderful, she had never seen such a thing, she was more than delighted.

—Ariel come, we must go to meet the principal —Jane ordered, as they walked by looking at the doors to see which said "Principals office" on it. When they found it, they knock on the door and they were allowed in.

—You must be the new student and the substitute teacher —said the principal Yzma seeing them up and down.

— It's indeed a pleasure to meet you, my name is Jane Porter and she is Ariel Triton.

—Nice, as you must know I'm the principal and my name is Yzma. Well, Ariel, go to class down the hall to the left, 2C, there Professor Milo will introduce you, he already knows about your arrival and it will also be him who will tell you what your locker is. If you have any questions about anything you can come to me.

—Thank you, Principal. I'm going, at once. —without saying a word, she got out there anxious, without even saying goodbye to Jane.

—Now, you, Miss Porter, have a seat, we must work a plan.

—Yes, of course. —she sat politely in front of Yzma's desk and so the work begun.

**In 2C classroom...**

– Hey Jim, what's wrong? Since the tour you have been weird... —Hercules asked his best friend, who was seating next to him.

—Herc ... I can't get that girl out of my head... I can't help thinking about her... I had never experienced anything like this... —he confessed with his eyes gone and picturing hers, leaning his face on one of his hands.

—Oh... the redhead... Jim you'll probably never see her again, there are plenty of fish in the water... in fact, they say that today enters a new girl, sexy... hopefully really, it's too much to ask for a beautiful woman, sexy, funny, smart, sexy, sexy... and sexy?

Just then, someone knocked on the door and Milo went to open it. Upon opening, he smiled and let her pass.

—Students! Listen! We have a new classmate, her name is Ariel Triton. —notice to all high-pitched and powerful, while carrying Ariel to the center of the class.

—H-Hi ... —she said nervously.

Hercules was totally speechless from seeing Ariel —Wow! Speaking of hot chicks, look at that hottie, Jim...

Jim looked up and saw those piercing sapphires, and he knew instantly who it was. Ariel then, glanced to the class and when confronted with such vehement green eyes, she was ecstatic.

—She ... —Jim said quietly, completely amazed.

—He... —Ariel uttered in a whisper, impressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim was completely amazed, that girl who had been lately in his mind was practically in front of him.

—It's her! —Jim whispered to Hercules with a big smile.

—Her who?

—The girl I saw in the woods! It's her!

—Really? She's very sexy, at last a pretty girl.

—Well, Ariel, welcome to Kuzco's Academy, hope it's to your liking. Sit there —Milo told Ariel, pointing to an empty seat next to a girl with straight and deep black hair. However, Ariel kept seeing Jim; she was very surprised, that the handsome guy she had seen in the forest was her classmate. What could be better? —Ariel? —Milo continued.

—Oh, sorry! Thank you! —distressed she went to her seat, at the first table and guess who was right behind her... Right! Jim Hawkins! We have a winner!

When she sat, she turned around and smiled at Jim —You! I can't believe you're here!

He smiled back and said —I didn't know you were here! I thought that...!

—We would never see again! This is...!

—Incredible! At last I know your name, Ariel! I'm Jim Hawkins.

—Nice to meet you formally!

—Same here!

The whole class watched attentive, especially two little people ... Malina, who was about to be spitting blood and Hercules was almost drooling over Ariel.

—Well, well! But if Miss Triton already know someone! – Milo hesitated.

The murmur began to hear about them two. Ariel turned almost as red as her hair and turned her head down.

Milo laughed and continued: —well, open your books on page 67, today we'll see the history of the Incas, be ready to take notes.

The students obeyed and everyone drew their materials. Ariel was thrilled, her first class, the first time someone explained something that wasn't Jane. By removing all, turning her head slightly to the right and saw the girl who sat next to her —Hey, what's your name? —she whispered as low as she could so teacher Milo wouldn't notice.

She looked at her puzzled and asked: —A-Are you talking to me?

—Yes, I'm talking to you. I think we will be together for the rest of the year, so I'd like to know your name.

—Fa Mulan.

—Cute name.

—You think so?

—Yeah, it's very original.

—oh, thanks ... A-Ariel.

—You're welcome —she smiled and got into her book and in the explanation of Milo. However, seconds later she was forced to rotate her head subtly towards Jim. To her surprise, he was already seeing her directly in her eyes, so the redhead was startled and turned quickly.

But not only Jim saw Ariel, Malina kept seeing her furiously and Hercules...practically stalking her with a naughty look.

Classes were passing, changing teachers and students increasingly bored. Interestingly, Ariel was fascinated by the simple fact of being in school and being around people.

Around noon, the bell rang and all young people instantly go out. Ariel somewhat dazed sees Mulan gets up and asks:

—Mulan, what's happening? School is over?

—No, there are still three more hours. Now is lunch.

—Lunch? Oh, of course! So we have to bring here the food?

—Amm... No we eat in the cafeteria...

—We have a cafeteria? Only for us?! Great! Let's go!

—Amm yes...

Ariel grabbed Mulan's arm and had to leave faster than Flash there. Mulan led down to the cafeteria, the typical cafeteria with tables everywhere and rows of people waiting with trays to give them lunch. Both were formed, but Ariel was as if the line was to ride a roller coaster, it was new to her, so she was so happy.

Ariel could see Jim while he was picking lunch and left.

—Mulan, what do you know about Jim? —she said quietly, turning a bit.

—Hawkins? Well ... he is considered one of the most rebellious of here, several girls consider him quite handsome, and he's not the most popular here but has his fame.

—And he has girlfriend?

Mulan laughed and replied with a mischievous look: —Why? You like him?

—What!? No! He's just...a friend...

—Yeah...well be cool...—she made enormous quotes with her fingers—, your "friend" has no girlfriend, is 100% single, in fact, now that I think...he never had a girlfriend.

—Really!? How not? If he's so...! So friendly...— she pointed nervous.

Mulan laughed again —I don't know, many girls have gone after him, but I think he doesn't like to have a girlfriend, never been known to like someone or at least a girl that catches his eye, just he don't like the idea of love or having a girlfriend...

Ariel under his head and sighed —I see...

A few minutes later, the redhead and Mulan went with the strange meat, vegetables and drink on their tray. While looking for a table to sit, Jim could see Ariel.

—Ariel! Come here! —he shouted from his table, waving.

She noticed and smiled at Jim —Come, Mulan. — They walked up to the table of the four friends and gave them all a kind look.

—Sit here —he insisted.

—thank you. Amm ... can Mulan sit too?

—Sure!

—You want me to sit with you? —Mulan asked confused.

—Yes, why? Is there something wrong?

—No! Thank you! It's just... I've never talked to you... or anyone... I'm invisible to you right?

—Invisible? Don't say that, just sit and let's talk.

Ariel smiled moved by the words of Jim and sat alongside Kuzco, straight to Jim and the other two —Come, Mulan, sit.

—O-Okay ...—she was located next to Ariel and began to eat, like everyone at the table.

—So... We have a new girl, Ariel Triton —mentioned Hercules, addressing her.

—Oh! Right. And you are?

—Hercules, pretty — he threw a wink and a mischievous smile.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled a little insecure. Then her eyes fell on the other person that was on par with Jim, that brunette girl with black hair —How about you, what's your name? —she asked with a smile.

She saw her indifferently and replied dryly: —Malina...

—What a beautiful name!

—Thanks...

Ariel smiled and then focused on Kuzco who watched her intently.

—Amm, hello...

—Hello, darling! Sorry, but...! Can I ask you something?

—Sure

—What product did you use on your hair? What makes that red so intense?

—Actually I'm a natural redhead.

—Really!? No way! I love it!

—Thanks... I like yours — she smiled.

—Awn! Appreciate it! We do what we can! You know how hard is to keep it straight and without fluff, but with the right shampoo, everything its ok!

—Yes, I think so ... —said, laughing— sorry, but what's your name?

—Kuzco, at your service.

—Kuzco? Like the name of the Academy?

—That's right! See, Malina and I are sons of the Principal Yzma.

—Ah! You are brothers?!

—That's correct.

—Great! So... if your mother is the director, you are practically the rulers here...

—You are wrong... —argued Mulan.

—Why?

—The ones who make the rules here, or who think they do, are them...—Jim pointed along a table with six people; Megara, Jasmine, Aurora, Naveen, Tulio and Miguel. Ariel turned to them and realized that they were all very attractive (not as much as Jim, of course).

—Who are they? — She asked curiously.

—They are popular... they are all billionaires and their parents contribute much to the Academy, especially Megara and Naveen, the most popular couple in here... —said Hercules.

The typical group of rich, airheads who enjoy making others feel inferior. Cliché? Totally, but a school wouldn't be a school without one of these "popular guys", don't you think?

Sure, that for Ariel that was new. They gave her a bad spine, with just a look and she could feel an aura of arrogance issuing them.

—I understand... —Ariel remained thoughtful a few seconds and continued with his lunch. Occasionally raised her eyes and ran into those beautiful green eyes. The same thing happened to Jim, he couldn't stop looking at her, something happened and he didn't understand why.

Missing a few minutes to go back to class, Ariel needed to know what her locker was.

—Mulan, can you help me find my locker?

—Sure, which one is?

She pulled out a piece of paper from her purse —The D126 — affirmed.

—Oh! It's on par with mine!

—Yes? How nice! Come!

—Come on!

Once in that village of lockers and people, Mulan led her to her new locker.

—Well, is this one!

—I can't believe it! My first locker! What a thrill! And... What am I supposed to do with it?

—What you always do... you can customize, put your books, your bag...

—I can customize it!? Put my things on here!? Incredible!

—They didn't have lockers on your past school, right?

—Ah... the truth is that... —she lowered her head a little embarrassed —I've never been in a school, college... anything... so everything is so new to me...

—What!? Why?! — asked Mulan astonished.

—Because of my father's work, we're always traveling and so we could never stay in an institution, even in a permanent home, but now we will stay forever in Agrabah.

—Wow... that must be ugly...but I'm glad that you stay; you're the first friend I have, in my nine years of studying here...

— Are you kidding me? Why, if you're so nice?

—I don't know, I'm a little shy, I guess...

—Oh... Well, you won't be shy with me.

—I think so...

Ariel smiled and Mulan smiled back. At that time, Ariel, felt a touch on her right shoulder, she turned around and was surprised to see who were there.

—So... you're the new girl, huh? —Megara said, seeing her from the top down.

Ariel didn't know whether to have in front of her one of the "popular" was good or bad.

—Amm… my name is Ariel.

—My dear, we aren't interested in your name, which incidentally, is horrible... —replied haughtily, Jasmine; one of the henchmen of Megara.

Aurora, Tulio, Miguel and Naveen laughed loudly and a little wicked smile crossed Megara's lips.

—Honey, just want to clarify one thing, my name is Megara, my friends call me Meg, but for you I'm Megara...

—Was that wanted to tell me? Your name?

—I haven't finished, redhead... I want you to know that I rule in this school, I'm the queen and of course the most beautiful here, and since you're new, you should be aware of it ... — explained Meg with high airs.

—I see... so daddy's money can open many doors, right? — She replied impassively.

Megara's face and of all her "followers" froze and turned to see Meg surprised.

Megara approached to Ariel, almost cornering her against the locker and with eyes full of fury, said: —Listen, you tomato head, you shouldn't be against me, because all those that are against to me, have a truly bad time, so that, beware... —Megara smiled one last time and snapped her fingers, telling everyone to leave, like chicks following a hen, they did. Naveen surrounded Meg's waist, but before leaving he confronted Ariel with a defiant look, like everyone else.

—Ariel, that was amazing! —Mulan exclaimed.

—What?

—What you said to Megara!

—About her father's money?

—Yes!

—It really wasn't anything bad, it's true, right?

—Yes, it's true, but never before someone had told that to Megara, so it was fantastic!

—Mulan, listen, I'm new and I don't want to have problems with anyone, I just told her the truth, if she takes it as a bad thing it is her problem, but I don't want to have problems, I will focus only on studying ...

—Well, you're right ... Speaking of studying, we have to go to class, come on.

—Yeah, I'll just save some things.

—Well.

Ariel's turn the lock box and try to pull it, but failed, tried again, harder and achieve either open it.

She looked distressed to Mulan —Mulan, I got a bad locker, can't open

—Ariel, that's because it has a combination to open it... —said, laughing.

—A combination? How do I know what is that combination?

—Give me the paper that Professor Milo gave to you.

Ariel opened her purse, took that paper and handed it to Mulan. She analyzed the role and knew how to open it.

Ariel gaped to see her locker finally open —it's better than I thought! —she introduced some books and carefully closed it —Ok, I think that's it. Let's go.

They walked up to her class, but when Ariel was going to enter, Jim was going to do too, so, the two collided.

—I'm sorry, Jim!

—No, it was my fault, sorry!

—No, I insist, it was me!

—No, Ariel!

—Well, it was because of the two, now, open field! —Malina shouted, while going through the middle of the two without worrying if she beat them or something.

Jim smiled at Ariel and she smiled back, looking down.

—After you —Jim extended his arm, letting her pass.

She smiled delighted and enter, followed from him.

When the bell rang, they all sat in their places. Ariel turned slightly, again, to see Jim and he smiled, unable to stop watching those gorgeous blue eyes, the same thing happened to her, she couldn't help but see those powerful emeralds. Ariel smiled one last time and turned.

—Good afternoon, students! —cried the teacher, deep into the class.

When Ariel see the Professor, smiled excited.

—My name is Jane Porter, your new math teacher, as your former teacher was resigned for personal reasons —her eyes scanned the classroom and when she saw Ariel smiling, winked and smiled. —Well, I start to know your names and then I'll give you a little quiz to evaluate you.

At the end of the class, Jane came out and went to the staff room. All had been happy with the substitute teacher, she was very nice and explained quite well and Ariel could ensure that.

Jane went to the staff room, put her books in a big, long table that was in the center and turned, but when she turned she collided with someone, causing that someone to drop some books.

—I'm so sorry! —she reached down and picked up the three fallen books. —Here you are —, said handing them carefully. Something distracted her by giving the books... That look, those eyes, it did seem very familiar and the other person felt the same thing because he kept seeing her as if deciphering a secret code.

Until...

A little bulb illuminated both head...

—Jane!?

—Milo!?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

– Are you?! Jane Porter!

– I am! And you!? Milo Thatch?!

– That's me! I can't believe it, Jane, it's you! After all this time!

– It's true! Over 10 years, right?

–14 To be exact.

–It's true.

Jane smiled and lunged at his old childhood friend for a hug. Milo surprised yet happy hugged her back with all his might. Tears almost could get away from both, excitement abounded in them and their heart was beating a mile a minute.

After the hug, Milo smile fascinated.

–Jane, I can't believe it. You haven't changed a bit, except your hair is now straight and long, before you used it short and full of curls.

–Well, I've always been limp, only I didn't like to comb my hair, so it seemed curls, but there were pure knots– she laughed.

Milo laughed – Oh yeah! Now I remember! Your mother always ran behind you saying, "Jane Porter, let me brush that hair of yours, you look like a lioness!"!

Jane had a good laugh; nodding, a few seconds, and then she turn her head down erasing all traces of her joy. Milo knew instantly what was going on and looking her right in the eyes he told her: –sorely miss your parents, don't you?

With a lump in her throat and tears peeking through her beautiful eyes she said: –A lot. I was only 12 when they died and then my grandmother took care of me and that was when we moved...

–I will never forget that day ... We were sad we won't be able to see us, and we were together since we were 2 years. It was horrible, really.

–One of the worst days of my life.

–Same for me. And how is your grandmother?

–It's been seven years of her death... – replied painful.

– Oh! I'm sorry, Jane.

–Don't worry it's okay.

–Well ... Anyway, the good thing is that we meet again! And we're working in the same place, it's amazing!

– I know! I have so much to tell!

– Have some class now?

–No, not now. Why?

– Perfect, me neither! Come for a coffee at the cafe and talk.

– I think it's great! Let's go glass boy!

– "Glass boy"!? Still remember?!

– How could I forget!? I always said you that!

–It's true. And I always told you ... what was that?

–Princess tantrum– laughed –as long as we play and if I lost I had a huge tantrum and you looked forced to let me win.

– Sure! You were a very sore loser.

–I think I still am ...– she grimaced at that, Milo laughed.

They hugged again and then left there for the coffee and that conversation.

In the women's dressing room...

– I hate PE!– complained Mulan, while she tied her shoelace.

– Why? Don't like to exercise? – Ariel asked, tying her hair with a ponytail.

–I don't love it, but not so much for that ... Is that, whenever we play a sport we are always in the same teams and the small group of Megara, Jasmine, Aurora and others make us apart and make fun of us ... We never have won, they are very good at any sport, especially volleyball. Megara is the best ever.

– Volleyball?

– You've never played?

–I have seen several games on television but never had the chance to play. However, I draw much attention, so I've seen, it looks fun.

–Not if you play with Megara...

–Hmm ... Anyway, thanks for lending me a uniform, didn't know I had to bring it today.

–Don't worry about it we are practically the same size.

–So it seems – she smiled and looked in the mirror. The fact that blue shorts and white blouse that looked good on her.

– Girls, out now! The class will begin! – Exclaimed Li Shang from outside the dressing room.

All the girls were quick finishing getting ready, because ... you know how women are, as vain and coquettish, that even for a physical education class should look good.

Then all went out to the gym, again something new for Ariel, it was simply a fairly wide space orange slip floor, beige walls and burgundy large benches to sit around for students when there was a party, concert, entertainment, dancing, and other school activities.

–Well, – begun Li Shang – as you know, there's a new student. Welcome Ariel, I'm Professor Li Shang, at your service.

–Thank you, Professor – Ariel replied smiling.

– Okay. Now, today they are cutting the grass of the field, therefore, both men and woman will be working here on the gym.

Some people started complaining some because they did not get along, others because they did not like a lot of people having class together and others simply because they did not want to play sports.

– Silence! If you do not want to receive class, well, just get out! – Shang shouted frowning.

All fell silent immediately, something fearful. Shang was a very strict teacher and when he was angry, he was like the worst person in the world, however, while he wasn't teaching he was a lovely person.

– It's so cute when he's angry! – Aurora whispered to Megara. Who sent an indifferently look at her and rolled her eyes.

–Ok. Since all fell silent, let's begin. Girls, you go jogging around the gym. And guys, in a corner, being careful not to hinder the girls, do about 25 push-ups and 50 sit-ups ... Go!

All women became alarmed and started jogging and men with lizards and abs.

It took a minute from the starting for Megara to take the lead, followed by Jasmine and Aurora. A little further back were Mulan and Ariel, and last Malina.

–Running ... is ... very ... tired! – Mulan groaned almost airless.

– Come on Mulan! Running is fun! – Ariel bellowed with a smile.

– Yes, of course!

– Out of my way, losers! – Shouted Megara to Mulan and Ariel, as she and her followers were spent sprinting (even though they were asked jogging).

– they already circled the gym? – The redhead asked astonished.

–I told you. They are good at everything...

–Then we better reach them.

– What!? They are too fast! They've almost put us two laps!

–That's why I have to accelerate.

– Huh?

Ariel laughed and started to put speed issue. Her strides were made stronger and longer, her arms moved in a coordinated way and she begun to breathe through her nose and throw the air through the mouth with a determined look. Mulan at her increasingly detached from it, was very surprised, Ariel was very quick.

She kept running and running, until she reached the snakes and ran without any problems. Jasmine followed Ariel's gaze, something rapturously

–Meg, we should hurry, Ariel is running very fast.

–Don't worry, it is impossible for her to reach us. She'll get tired quickly.

–Hope so.

A minute later and Ariel was on par with Megara, again. Jasmine and Aurora were really surprised, Ariel had made the pass and they were beginning to tire and no longer could hasten more step.

– Well, girls! A last lap and that's all! You're doing great! That's it Ariel! Keep it up! – said Shang.

Megara, with eyes more opened than an owl's, looked at Ariel in such a defiant way, running a little faster, achieving pass by inches. Ariel took a deep breath and managed to reach her, passing her for almost a body away.

– Hey Jim, look! – Hercules said, as they finished the abs. Jim straightened and saw the redhead passed ego Queen, becoming a resentment running between them.

– Oh! Ariel is very fast! No one had ever been so close to Megara!

– I know! Incredible! This girl is amazing!

–Very incredible ... – Jim smiled without taking the look off Ariel. But he was not the only one who was seeing Ariel, all the men were shocked to see that a new girl was making fight with Megara. That girl was leaving them impressed, especially Naveen, Tulio and Miguel, who didn't believe it, they felt angry and frustrated to see that their "leader" was losing something against a new one.

Megara grunted and went back to Ariel, further peeling and getting closer to the end of the lap. Ariel very tired, took a deep breath and started faster than ever before she felt her legs boiling and the rest of her body dripping sweat while she got to stop at his eyes and her heart quicken the pace of her legs. But she forgot all that and when she realized, she had already gotten more than two bodies away from Megara and arriving first where Li Shang, "goal", was, so to speak.

Megara came and stopped short with a surprised face and angry. Ariel took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from her brow.

– That was awesome Ariel! – Shang congratulated her with a huge smile.

She shuddered at the sudden greeting, but smiled –. Thank you very much.

– It's true! Although I ordered that you jogged... But you're very fast, Ariel. You beat the fastest of my students ... or well, which was the fastest of my students.

Ariel threw a small chuckle, while Megara crossed arms with fury emanating eyes and a big heavy sigh and disgusted.

All the others were coming slowly and looked admiringly at Ariel, except obviously Jasmine and Aurora who were as angry and outraged as Megara.

–Well, since you all came, we start with a game. What would you like to play?

– Volleyball! –Megara decided with euphoria –Now let's see if you win this one tomato head... – she said, addressing Ariel. Ariel raised an eyebrow and smiled indifferently.

–Ariel, have you played volleyball? –Asked the teacher.

–Ummm I ... yes, yes I have played!

–Perfect, then volleyball it is. Make teams and choose captain, while I put the net–Shang materialized.

–Ariel, why did you tell the teacher that you've already played? –Mulan questioned, approaching her.

–Well, if I said no, I would not play at the moment or I would practice or something ... I want to play now, besides I've seen enough.

–Well. Anyway we'll lose...

–Mulan, do not be so pessimistic...

–It's being realistic. None of us is good and this is the first time that you play...

–Well, there's a first time for everything, right?

Mulan stayed analyzing the words Ariel said and nodded, with the expectation that this game was not as humiliating as everyone else.

Jasmine, Aurora, and other girls surrounded Megara begging her to be the captain. Megara, of course, agreed with a proud smile. If you go up the ego, huh? The remaining 6 teamed and approached to Ariel with a look of hope.

– be captain, Ariel! –Said one of the players.

– Ariel!? But I'm always the captain! – Malina cried.

–Malina, a little change is good, she is new we should give it a try! –Mulan replied.

– If it bothers you, do not worry, Malina! –Ariel said, distraught.

–No, well ... I guess you can be the captain ... Malina replied, rolling her eyes, not convinced.

– All right! Go team! We can win, but if not, never mind! Remember that having fun is the most important!

All the girls exchanged glances and smiled, it was the first time they felt encouraged, hoping to achieve something and not just resign to always lose.

–You guys will sit and ...–Shang began.

– Oh, teach! Let us watch the game from the girls! Please! –Jim argued.

– Yes! Shouted everyone else.

Shang Li thought for a few seconds staring coldly, but decided and looked approvingly. ––Oh well. You can watch the game... But just this once!

Everyone cheered and stood at the benches, ready to watch the game. Because we know that men like to see women doing physical activity, they consider it... attractive. Conversely, women enjoy seeing men exercising. Do not deny it! We know that is true.

The teacher finished placing the volleyball net and both teams were located in their respective ends.

– You throw, Megara! –Shang said throwing the ball.

She caught it, got into position and wait for the whistle to sound. When Shang touched it, Megara smiled confidently, legs flexed, placed the ball in her left hand and with her right hand and took the momentum and hit it with all her strength, passing it smoothly across.

The other team looked at the ball with greater peace, knew that he could not reach it, but Ariel react, making back and managed to give low hand, causing it to go even higher.

– Someone hit it! –Ariel shouted.

All were surprised yet frightened, knew they weren't good and they were afraid to spoil. However, Mulan decided, calculated in which direction the ball and managed to give broadcast, lifting and carrying it closer to the net. Ariel ran, gave a big jump and hit it with her hand full of power. Hard enough to reach the other side, preventing any of his opponents to hit it.

– Score! 1–0! –Shang–announced, honking.

The audience roared and applauded at the sight, but most of all to Ariel, they were surprised, thrilled, amazed, especially Jim, according to him, she looked so adorable with that intense look in her beautiful and brilliant sapphires. That girl was good. Sure, Naveen, Miguel and Tulio could not believe it, it was the first time that Megara couldn't hit the ball. That was wrong.

Megara full of rage, stomping on the floor like a little girl when you tantrum in the supermarket because mommy and daddy didn't bought her the candy she wanted. Attentive and angrily she stared at Ariel and thought, "Ok, tomato head ... I'll show you that I am and always will be the best ..."

The game proceeded, the scoreboard grew, the players are tired and people shouted at each point depending on which team defended. Of course, that most went with Ariel.

– 15 to 13! The winning team of Ariel!–informed Li Shang, playing the whistle and waving his arms from side to side in the opposite direction, saying that the game was over. At this, the men stood and celebrated the great triumph of the girls. All the team of Ariel, surrounded and embraced excited that thanks to her they beat Megara, the only one not celebrating with her team was Malina, she was glad her team was the winner, but only the fact that it had been because of Ariel frustrated her, anyway she decided not to be so bad and went to congratulate her on the great game, but once she finished with that, she walked away.

Moreover, Megara and others could not believe it was the first time someone left them in, according to them, ridiculous. Megara was about to spit blood, she was the best and did not want that removed that "place", much less by a new girl.

Ariel approached the net with a smile and below this she stretched her hand to Megara

– Good game.

Meg observed Ariel's hand with revulsion, look up until she ran into her eyes that looked friendly – Honey ... –laughed sardonically, returning in it that aura of pride and ego – it was just beginners luck ...– she winked her eye and turned abruptly, causing her hair to mess almost through the net, in the eyes of Ariel. Despite that, Ariel did not care and went back to her team with a smile from ear to ear.

– Ariel, really, you're amazing! We had never been able to win to Megara and her team! You saw her face?! She wanted to sink on the earth! –Mulan said, amused.

–Ammm... thanks you, Mulan, but it was just a game.

– It was more than just a game! You're giving respect, you are demonstrating to Megara and her clique, who you are, and that's great.

–I think you're exaggerating, but still, thanks.

– Well, guys, it was an excellent game you're free to go now! –Said the professor. With this, all obeyed and were evacuating the gym.

Once in the locker room, the girls started changing that sweaty PE by the not sweaty, but not comfortable: official uniform.

–Thanks again for lending it to me, Mulan –Ariel said, handing the uniform carefully.

–It's nothing really–. She took it and put it in a black bag.

–Well, I'll wait outside.

–sure

Ariel left there and was located next to the dressing room door to wait for her friend. While waiting she was playing with her hair.

–Ariel ... –Jim said approaching her, and with the official uniform, of course, he was using it, wrong, what I mean? That instead of using the white shirt, securely fastened with buttons and the bottom of it well inside of the pants, he used it with two buttons open and semi tucked bottom, vest wine, ok used it well, but the gray pants he wore ... oh well ... he used it. Apparently it was just the shirt ... Hmm ok.

Finally, returning to the situation ... Ariel shook to see Jim, her heart accelerated almost as much as when she was running and had to smile and say, almost sigh –Jim ...

–Hello –smiled without losing sight of those gems so bright they called themselves: eyes.

–Hi...

–Amm, I wanted to congratulate you for the game. You played very well I didn't know you were so athletic.

–I don't think I knew... – she laughed innocently with downcast eyes, which were completely captive to Jim. "Adorable, sweet, lovely" ... were the words that came to Jim to his head every time I see it.

Just then one of the girls opened the door very strong and because Ariel was right beside it, it hit her in the back, making her go forward. Jim reacted and grab her to keep her from falling. Ariel looked somewhat dazed and went running into these great emeralds with blue traits.

– Are you okay? –He said quietly, but she felt like it was blaring, as his voice had taken over her ears, echoing as strong as her heart was beating at the time and down into her stomach causing a slight tingling.

–Ye-Yeah

At that moment, the door opened again, Mulan came out and seeing such a scene she opened her eyes to the utmost and coughed.

Ariel turned her head and was alarmed to see Mulan, so, Jim quickly pulled away.

– Am I interrupting something? –she asked amused.

– No! You're not interrupting anything! Right, Jim?

– Right! It was just...!

– Yes, that! And what...!

– Aha! That and the other! Yes!

Mulan frowned and smiled at Ariel –. Anyway, let's go Ariel.

–Yes, let's – Jim looked into her eyes and smiled. –Bye Jim ... Well, not goodbye! Because we'll meet again!

– Sure! In classes! Because we are in the same class! See you there!

– Exactly! I'm in front of you, so you'll see me!

– Yes! And I'm behind you! So I can see you... I do not mean I see you all the time!

– No, of course not! And I will don't watch you! Because I would have to turn around all the time!

– All understood! You'll see each other in class! –Mulan dazed but cried while holding her laughter.

Ariel nodded and went along with Mulan. Jim followed her with his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

–It's amazing I don't see you in two minutes and you're already flirting with Jim...–mentioned Mulan.

– I wasn't flirting with Jim!

–No, of course not...

– It's true! Jim is just a ... friend!

–If it's just your friend, why is your face turning red?

Ariel was altered and brought her hands to her face. –My face is not red!

–No, it wasn't, but now it is –she said with a laugh.

Ariel's hands fall off her face indignantly. –Shut up, Mulan...

Mulan laughed harder than ever but walked alongside with Ariel, quiet Ariel.

Something happens between Jim and Ariel, don't you think? ... No? ... Really? Nothing, nothing!? Don't you think? Nothing is happening!? ... What? Ah! I get it, I get it! You don't believe that something is NOT going on between those two ... sorry, my mistake. I was scared for a moment. Oh well, on with the story, the school day ended, the first day of classes ended for Ariel. All were happy about it there is nothing better than hearing the school bell and you know that is the output. The sound of freedom.

Ariel got her bag, said her goodbyes to her new friends and went to the main entrance. But when she was about to leave...

– Ariel, wait! –Jane cried, running to her.

Ariel turned and smiled.

–Hello, Jane.

– Ready to go?

–Well ... you'll have to go on I have to take other road.

– What do you mean?

–I'm going to go to the forest to see Rajah...

– What!? Ariel! I thought the matter ended when your friend scratched leg healed!

– That was before I knew that we would live here forever! I have to see him!

–Ariel tell me this is a joke… please

–No, it is not, Jane. Rajah is my friend and I want to see him

– But it can be dangerous! A rare animal can attack you! You don't even know exactly where he can be!

–The day I took him to the forest... again ... I told him that we would meet again where we first met.

– And you expect the tiger really understood and will be waiting there for you!?

–Yes ... I know he will be there, he understands me, he loves me and I know he wants to see me as much as I want to see him.

– Do you realize you're talking about it as if it were a person?

– Person or not, he's my best friend! I'll go see him and you can't stop me!

Jane sighed in frustration. –I'll have to go with you. I can't go home and let them see that you are not with me. Also, I want to make sure that you're okay and that nothing will happen.

–All right.

Both started to walk and when they were close to home, they strayed into the woods. It took a while to arrive, but Ariel did not worry about it, she was eager to see Rajah. Arriving at last, to the forest, Ariel smiled and walked over towards the bottom; she already knew the way. Jane was walking almost on tiptoe and seeing everything around in disgust; she hated with all her being the nature, it disgusted her.

At one point in the tour, Jane shouted with all her might: HELP! HELP!

Ariel turned around and saw frightened Jane was trapped between some branches and bushes ran to her and started to pull her arm.

– It's late, Ariel! Save yourself and go! –she exclaimed dramatically.

Ariel raised an eyebrow and looked at her seriously.

– Are you serious, Jane? Get out...

–Well...

Jane came easy but somehow annoyed from the bushes and both continued walking.

Soon after, Ariel at some point stopped short. Jane was startled and looked around.

– What wrong Ariel?

–This is where I'll meet with Rajah.

– And where is he?

-He should come. Give it time.

– Do you really think that animal will show up?

– Yes! He's coming!

–Ariel, I hate to tell you this, but ... he's probably already forgotten you...

–No, he hasn't forgotten me, I know.

–Ariel...

Before she could continue talking, the heard a small roar.

– That's him! Rajah Come!

– Ariel! Do not scream! It may be another animal that wants to eat us! Oh I knew that coming here was a bad idea! –She whispered anxiously.

The bushes parted and Rajah jumped behind Ariel. She turned and her face lit up with joy – Rajah! –. She ran to him and bent down to hug him.

Jane turned and was surprised that this tiger has really arrived on the mentioned scene. God! That tiger had obeyed her! The tiger remembered Ariel! Awesome! Better than the Dog Whisperer, right?

– Rajah! I missed you! I couldn't see you all weekend ... But I'm glad you came. –Rajah got his big soft head under Ariel's neck, snuggling completely. With a little tickle, Ariel, hugged him more tightly and gave a small, tender kiss on the crown. Jane moved by the scene, smiled.

Ariel was separated a bit from him and took in her hands that face both tender and furry –Today was an amazing day, Rajah. The first time I go to college ... I had fun on my first day and I made friends – Rajah at the word "friends" roared indignantly and stepped back a bit from her. The redhead frowned, but after a few seconds she understood what was happening and approached him –Oh, Rajah! Are you jealous? You don't need be! Yes, I made friends ... but no one is as special as you, striped –. Rajah looked up and licked her cheek happy. She laughed and stroked.

–Ariel, sorry to interrupt, but we must go.

Ariel turned and looked at her sadly. But we just got here, Jane...

–I know, but we both know that your father has no arrival or departure time and if he happens to be at home and see that we are not, he'll worry and wonder where we are ... besides they are also Carlota and Grimsby...

–I think you're right ... But I do not want to leave, Jane.

–Ariel...

–Yeah, yeah, okay ...– she twisted a little to see Rajah in the eyes–Rajah I promise that I will come every day at this time. I promise.

– At this hour? But you'll barely see him and be coming here every day...

–I'd rather see him five minutes to never see him.

–Ok, ok. Move, this is becoming cloying...

Ariel could not help but laugh. It seemed like she was in love with Rajah, but let's face it, who is not going to fall in love with a tiger as beautiful and adorable as it is Rajah?

The redhead stroked one last time his friend's head and got up from the grass to go with Jane to their home, leaving a sad Rajah, because of the quick visit from Ariel, behind.

Both continued walking until they got home. Ariel went to her room wanting to sleep in her bed when she was in it, she sighed, this was one of the best days of her life... She fulfilled her dream of going to college, meet people, make friends and of course having seen, even for a short time, Rajah, her best friend and is something that has been mentioned several times and have not stopped mentioning. Seriously, how many can say that your best friend is a tiger? Very few, if not practically anyone.

Luckily for these two young, Triton hadn't arrived yet. The truth was that he was almost never home he always arrived very late at night and left early in the morning. And speaking of night, this had already come across Agrabah, raising Jane's appetite. She went to the kitchen, specifically the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of apple juice, then took a glass and poured the juice. He started to drink it and suddenly ...

–Good night, Jane –Triton said, entering the kitchen.

Jane was so focused on her apple juice that she suddenly had a tremendous shock, dropping the glass, breaking into many pieces and a small scream came from her mouth.

Triton shook Jane's reaction surprised and exclaimed: – But Jane! What happens?!

– Triton! You scared me!? Haven't someone ever told you not to scare people at night, while they are sipping apple juice!?

–No, I haven't been told... actually I think anyone has been told that...

–Anyway ... And look what you made me do –she said pointing to the Floor –I broke a glass because of your fault.

–I did not even yell, I simply said "Good night, Jane" I do not understand why you scared that way.

–I got scared anyway. Now, should I pick this up

Jane bent down and began to carefully grab the pieces of glass. Triton came and crouched, also. –I'll help you, Jane.

– No, no! It's okay, I can do it.

–But let me help.

–No, do not worry.

–Jane, I insist.

But of much discussion and neither of them were grabbing the pieces of glass correctly and by error, with a small glass Triton cut the index finger of Jane.

– My finger! My finger, finger, finger! It hurts!

– Oh, no! Sorry Jane! But calm down I did not cut your hand.

– Are you making fun of me!?

– No, I'm teasing! Let's see, you have to wash it.

Triton helped her up and led her to the bathroom. Once there, he opened the tube and took Jane's finger into the cold water to get rid of the blood she had.

–Done. That was it... –he said closing the tube, but still holding her hand.

–Yes ... –she looked down and saw their hands clasped and eyes raised again to encounter that look so captivating and sets and how her hair was auburn highlight.

I have not noticed that your eyes are ... really beautiful ...–mentioned Triton, amazed by the beauty of Jane, and hoe he had not realized it, not until that moment.

–Thanks…– She hooked a few seconds in the eyes of Triton, but came back to reality and the situation that she was in; released her hand and turned away from him. – I-I'm already going, I'll go to sleep ... I'll tell Carlota to pick it up. Good night.

–Ammm y–yes, Goo–Good night, Jane.

The brunette nodded and hurried out of there with her head down. Ariel's father was alone and completely stunned.

– What was that...?

Jane came to her room and closed the door, bringing her hand to her chest and realized that her heart was beating fast and abruptly.

– What was that...?


End file.
